


It started with a wink...

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new town, new school, new friends, new boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly. I am not sorry.

You walked into your new school, Trainee Academy, you had just moved to this new town called Trost and you had to start over. Maybe this time won't suck.  
You took a deep breath as you looked at all the otter students. Trying not to be judgmental of how weird they were.  
"Oi! Bert!" a huge blond guy waved at someone then bashed into you.  
"Ow." you squeaked.  
"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." the guy apologized then continued to run toward his friend. You just decided to tune everything else out and go straight to room 104...where ever that was...  
The bell rang and you freaked out.  
"Shoot! no no no no no no." you panicked as you tried to find your way around.  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" a lady with orange colored hair smiled sweetly at you.  
"A bit, do you know where room 104 is?" you asked politely.  
"it's down this hall to the right."  
"Thank you very much!" you scrambled toward the classroom.  
When you opened the door everyone stared at you, looking nervous.  
"Oi...Who do you think you are coming to my class late?" the teacher, who according to your schedule was Mr. Shadis, asked you angrily.  
"Uh my name is [First, Last], it's my first day and I got a bit lost." you said weakly.  
"Well, [First, Last] I'd like to hear all about your first day in detention after school!"  
"Aw come on Shadis, she was just lost." a boy defended you. You tried not to pay too much attention to him but damn.  
He had a two toned undercut and a body like wow so how could you not notice him?!?  
"Well, Kirstein, Care to join her after school then?" Shadis turned his attention to him.  
"Wouldn't mind it." 'Kirstein' caught you eye and winked.   
"Great then. I'll see you both later." the somehow oblivious Mr. Shadis said.  
"Uhm...where exactly should I sit?" you squeaked.  
"Wherever the fuck you want!" he bellowed a you. You shrieked and ran toward the empty seat next to a short blond girl.  
Everyone cracked up at your squeak and Shadis just moved on with the lesson.  
"[First]?" the blond girl whispered, "I'm Krista, Krista Lenz, this is my girlfriend Ymir." she gestured lightly to the tough looking girl next to her who just nodded slightly.  
"Nice to meet you Krista." you smiled.  
"It looks like you caught someones eye today." Ymir imitated the boy from earlier's wink.  
"You saw that?" you widened your eyes. Ymir laughed a little loudly and Shadis almost caught her.  
"I don't think Jean Kirstein's attention is what you want." she continued.  
"Why not? He was kinda cute." your sentence trailed off.  
"He's kind of a prick. He is totally full of himself." Ymir giggled.  
"Well I guess I don't know for a fact..." you blushed as Jean glanced at you and smiled.  
"Ymir! Stop making everyone sound bad!" Krista snapped softly at her girlfriend.  
"Sorry babe, it was funny." Ymir smiled.  
The bell finally rang and you walked out with Krista and Ymir. Krista eagerly led you to a brunette with a long ponytail.  
"Yo! [First], was it?" she bellowed, you nodded, "I'm Sasha Braus! Nice to meet you!" she grinned widely.  
"You too," you said in a polite manner.  
"So what class do you have next, [First]?" Ymir rolled her eyes at Sasha's perky attitude.  
"Uh home ec. With 'Levi'" you glanced at your schedule.  
"Oh! [First]! I can go take you there!" Sasha shouted.  
"Ah ok," You and Sasha walked together to the classroom. You walked over to the short man at the desk.  
"Excuse me, is there a designated place I should sit at?" You said nicely so you wouldn't get a lecture.  
"Are you [Last]?" the man replied.  
"I am."  
"See the tall sweaty guy over there?" he pointed to the guy staring out the window.  
"Yes...?"  
"Sit next to him."  
"Alright." you walked over to the boy who at a closer look was kind of cute.  
"Excuse me? I'm [First], I was told to sit here."   
"Uh I'm Bertholdt, but most people call me Bert so you can do that or you don't have to but it's fine." the boy stammered nervously.  
"Oh are you friends with that giant blond guy?"  
"Are you the one he said he think he squashed?"  
"Yeah." you laughed with Bertholdt.  
"That's Reiner by the way, he's a bit intimidating but he's really nice once you meet him!" Bertholdt assured.  
"Then I will be happy to meet him!" You smiled.  
Just then a blond girl(?) sat at your table.  
"Yo Armin!" Bertholdt waved.  
"Hey, oh and you are?" the apparently boy turned to you.  
"[First Last], nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too."   
"You're a little late, did something happen?" Bertholdt said with a concern.  
"Oh Eren got mad at Jean for something and Mikasa and I had to break them apart." Armin rolled his eyes. You blushed at the mention of Jean.  
"Where was Marco?"   
"Right here." a freckled boy came up behind Armin, "I was in the bathroom during said incident so I couldn't keep Jean from acting out." Marco facepalmed.  
"Are you close friends with Jean?" You asked.  
"Hm? Yeah. Who are you?" Marco asked in return.  
"[First]."   
"The one who got detention her first day?" Marco laughed, but not in a rude way, "Jean mentioned you, how he spoke back to Shadis to help you out."   
"Bodt! Sit down, class has already started," Levi said.  
At the end of class Marco offered to walk you to your next class, where you found Krista again, who went to lunch with you.  
"Sooo, are you gonna sit with us or shall we take you to Jean?" Ymir wiggled her eyebrows deviously.  
"Can I meet him?" you said excitedly.  
Ymir just laughed, "Do what you want!"  
You smiled and then stood up and found Marco.  
"Yo, Marco, can I sit with you?" you smiled at the freckled boy.  
"Sure, I have one more friend coming, hope you don't mind." you smiled and waved it off.  
You were chatting with Marco for a bit when you felt someone standing behind you. You looked up and saw Jean red faced and shaking.  
"Jean! If you keep shaking above her like that you'll drop your food on her!" Marco snapped.  
"Oh. Sorry." Jean returned to reality and sat on the grass next to Marco.  
"So...hi." you said to try to break the tense silence.  
"Hi!" Jean's voice cracked. You snorted then you both blushed.  
Marco's eyes darted between the two of you.  
"Please tell me you aren't that embarrassing all the time." Marco pleaded.  
"I'm not." you stared at Jean.  
"Me neither." he stared back.  
"Seriously?!?! Are you guys kidding me? Blink already!!" Marco clapped his hands in front of your faces and you both forced yourselves back into sanity.  
"So. You're new?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah, and we have detention today."  
"Yeah. I was gonna try to get it instead of you but I got it with you..." Jean admitted.  
"T-thanks."  
"I Uh have somewhere to be so I'll be heading out." Marco slowly stood up.  
"See ya." Jean waved then realized he was alone with you now.   
"Uh mind if I sit there now? The sun is in my eyes." you pointed at the spot next to Jean.  
"Go ahead." he looked away while you adjusted your position. You accidentally stepped on his hand in the process.  
"Ow."   
"Sorry sorry sorry!!" you reflexively grabbed his hand.  
"Uh it's fine." he blushed.  
"Is it?" you forgot to let go.  
"Hurts a lil."   
"Does it?" you lifted his hand toward your face and kissed it.  
"Maybe not anymore." he moved his hand and interlocked your fingers.  
"That's good." you held His hand softly, however the two of you didn't speak the rest of lunch. He walked you to your next class but he didn't leave.  
"Should we let go?" Jean asked dumbly.  
"You have class." you tried to pull your hand away lightly.  
"I'll be back at the end of class." he assured.  
"It's ok, I'll see you later then." he slowly let go and walked across the hall.  
"He's SUCH a dork!" Ymir appeared behind you and you jumped.  
"Ymir!" you shouted.  
"Hmm? So you guys got together?" she saw Jean standing in the hall still and she laughed at the soft pink lip gloss on his hand.  
"N-not technically." you saw him run into the classroom.  
"Eh? I see." she laughed loudly. You blushed.


	2. Lip gloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean lipgloss doesn't go on your hand. You're doing it wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like Jean's POV and I won't do it again. *will probably get sucked in to do it anyways*

"Oi!! Jean! What's up?" Connie Springer slapped his friend on the back.  
"N-nothing really." Jean stared at the lip gloss on his left hand.  
"What's that?" Connie leaned over and looked at his hand.  
"Its nothing!" Jean pulled his hand away.  
"Dude was that lip gloss?? You got a girlfriend?!" Connie yelled excitedly.  
"Not exactly. We just held hands...that's it!" Jean sat at his desk.  
"what's her name? Is she hot?"  
"Connie, dude you have a girlfriend. And her name is [First]," Jean rolled his eyes.  
"Oh Sasha talked about her!" Connie suddenly seemed to remember his girlfriend.  
"Just go sit down already! You're annoying me!" Jean waved his right hand toward the desk behind him.  
"Fine fine." the shaved headed boy walked over to his desk, just in time for their teacher, Hange Zoe, to prance in.  
"Hiiii students!" the psycho teacher purred, "As I am in the social loop, I heard there was a new lady in the land and a certain student of mine was rather friendly with her?" Hange looked at Jean, "How do I know?" the teacher suddenly appeared next to Jean and lifted his hand, "Here is the proof! Because unless Jeanny-boy started wearing lipgloss on his hand..."  
"What does this have to do with science anyways?!?" Jean shouted.  
"Ehh? I thought it would be funny. We talk about human growth and development today so I was hoping to make you uncomfortable."   
"Why meeeee?!" Jean wailed.  
"Dude it's hilarious when it's you." Reiner Braun nodded. His short friend, Annie Leonhardt, smirked.  
"Argh!" Jean smashed his fist on the desk.  
"Well I'll take that as a sign to start the lesson. So let's go!" Hange skipped away from Jean and started teaching. Jean buried his head in books for the next period.  
\----  
As soon as the bell ran Jean bolted to the classroom across the hall to wait for you. You walked out talking with your new friends Mina and Hannah when you saw Jean.   
"I'll catch you guys later then!" you said.  
"Bye-bye, [First]!" Mina grinned.  
"It was nice meeting you!" Hannah waved.  
"Jean." he jumped when you said his name.  
"W-w-what is it?" he ran over.  
"Can we talk during this walk to class?" you said calmly.  
"Sure." he stiffened and you grabbed his hand.  
"Jean, how long have you lived in Trost?" you asked.  
"M'whole life." he nodded.  
"Really? So uhm, what's our school mascot?" you tried to keep it friendly.  
"The soldiers. Our rival school is the Shinganshina Titans." Jean carried the conversation along.  
"Can I ask another question?"  
"Sure."  
"What's your number?" you blushed as Jean handed you his phone and asked you to type your number in.  
"T-thanks." you both said awkwardly as he put the phone away.  
"So, I'll Uh meet you before detention." Jean slowly pulled his hand away.  
"Y-yeah." you let go but 'accidentally' hugged him before he left.  
He stood there stiffly, then mentally kicked himself for being such a dork.


	3. Detention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is so nice. Let's just go an make out with Jean or something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uploading everything today. Right when I finish. Expect lots an lots of kissing next chapter.

The endless lecture Hannes was giving finally ended. You stood up and walked to the girl you met named Mikasa.  
"Was he drunk?" you asked shamelessly.  
"Probably." she looked around for Eren.  
"He's over there with Armin." you pointed at the brunette and rolled your [e/c] eyes.  
"Thanks." she smiled faintly and walked away. You sighed and someone pulled your hair.  
"Ow!"   
"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to pull some out!" the guy Bertholdt specified as Reiner dropped a few pieces of your [h/c] hair to the ground.  
"It's alright. Reiner, was it?" You changed the subject.  
"Yeah, you've got detention today right? Want me to lead you to the room?"   
"It isn't in Shadis's classroom?" you asked.  
"Nope, he isn't even monitoring today. I'll walk with you." the two of you walked into the hallway and because Jean was nowhere to be found you ended up walking with Reiner, who really was cool after you talked to him.  
"And I accidentally broke their gate!" Reiner laughed at the end of his story, which wasn't that funny but was giggle-worthy.  
"So that's why you have detention?"  
"It isn't my fault Shinganshina has weak gates at their football field." he smirked.  
"Oh there she is." a shaved headed kid you didn't recognize tapped Jean on the shoulder.  
"[First]! sorry I couldn't walk with you, Marco made me come straight here." he sighed.  
"It's fine, I made a new friend, see?" you knocked on Reiner's shoulder.  
"How's it going Reiner? Heard you ran right through the gate at Shinganshina high." Jean laughed.  
"Bert broke a hole in a wall and no one got him in trouble!" Reiner laughed, "So, Connie, what did you do?"   
"He didn't do anything, Shadis just hates him." Sasha tilted her chair back and kissed Connie on the cheek.  
"Sasha why are you here?"  
"Broke into the kitchen." she said matter-of-factly.  
"Ahh. I see."   
"Sit down students." a tall blond guy walked in.  
"The freaking principal is the monitor today?" Connie stomped his foot.  
"Hello, now first thing first, why are you all here today?" the principal known as Erwin Smith glared at everyone.  
"Talked back to Shadis." Jean said.  
"Broke another school's gate!" Reiner laughed, Erwin rolled his eyes.  
"Broke into a kitchen."   
"Again?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"I am disliked by Shadis."   
"I know that, Springer." Erwin sat down.  
"Was late to Shadis's class!" you raised your arm up.  
"And you are?"   
"[First Last], sir!" you put your arm down.  
A few more kids mumbled their reasons and Erwin just sighed.  
"I'm not a bad principal, so I will just let you guys do what you want, just don't leave." Erwin stared doing paperwork.  
"Hey, uh... [First]? do you want to hang out today at my place?" Jean whispered to you.  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"Connie and Reiner'll be all over me if they heard." He said.  
"They heard."  
"Hey hey, don't be taking her innocence just yet Jean, you just met the lady!" Reiner put both his hands on your shoulders and Connie put his arm around Jean.  
"[First]! would you even make out with this horse-face?" he laughed.  
"I would." you said and the two turned silent. Jean's mouth fell open.  
"Would you actually? I mean do you want to?" he stuttered.  
"Hm...when we go to your house I guess." you winked but tried so hard not to scream just then.  
Reiner and Connie said nothing and just high fived an equally stunned Jean.


	4. Jean's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a fun scene for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. This was fun.

"Jean-Bo! Is that you?" a kind voice chirped from the other room.  
"Yeah mom, I brought someone over too." Jean rolled his eyes.  
"Hi Mrs. Kirstein!" you said sweetly. She rushed out of the kitchen.  
"Oh hello, I was expecting Marco or one of the boys, you are?" she raised her eyebrows at Jean.  
"I'm [First Last]. I just moved to Trost recently, today was my first day at Trainee Academy."  
"That explains why you're hanging out with my son."   
"Mom!!"   
You simply giggled.  
"Well I'm actually about to head out, it was nice meeting you hun," she looked at Jean, "I'm a good mother aren't I Jean-Bo?" she winked.  
"Get out already." Jean growled but sounded like he was grateful.  
She walked out a few minutes later and Jean looked at you.  
"So Uh, now what?" he said.  
"I don't know, it's your house, Jean-bo." you laughed loudly. He playfully hit your arm.  
"Well...that's your body." He winked deliciously after scanning you up and down.  
"It is isn't it," you stepped closer to him.  
"Hm what should I do about that?" He put his thumbs in your belt loops and pulled you closer.  
"I guess you could borrow it for a bit." You confidently wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you in for a kiss. He started kissing you gently at first but as soon as your teeth made contact with his bottom lip he went absolutely wild. His tongue tangled with yours and he pulled your [h/c] hair to one side and started kissing your neck hard enough to bruise.  
"Jean- " he shut you up with his lips and tongue and you forgot about the mark completely.  
He lifted you up and carried you up the staircase, not stopping or slowing down his kisses at all. Your foot hit the door frame lightly and he put you on his bed lightly but firmly.  
"Did I hurt you?" he stroked his hand down your leg and rolled up your pants. He bent down and kissed your ankle.  
"I didn't get hurt," your leg twitched.  
"Is that so? Good." he crawled up and hovered above you in between your legs, "I'm glad you're ok." he bent down and kissed your neck again, leaving another mark.  
"Jeaaan. It isn't fair that I'm going to have to be hiding marks like these and you aren't!" you whined.  
"Oh, sorry, [First], did you want me to mark where nobody can see?" he put his finger in between your breasts, "Like here?" you nodded. He lifted your shirt and kissed in the exact spot his fingers were at.  
"Or maybe...here?" he kissed your stomach and you blushed all the way to where he kissed.  
"I-I don't think anyone would see that."  
"Think anyone would see it here?" Jean said slowly as he unhooked your bra and dropped it on the floor. You shook your head quickly. He kissed the spot he uncovered then stared into your eyes.   
"Don't let anyone see these marks but me, got it?" he ran his hand over your cheek and you tangled your fingers into his honey colored hair and pulled him in for a sweeter kiss than before.  
"Jean, why am I the only one shirtless?" you giggled. He smirked and pulled off his shirt.  
"Does this satisfy you?" he flexed quickly and you giggled.  
"Hmm, not completely...maybe we should move these too?" you ran your hand over his crotch, feeling how turned on he was.   
"Mmm, then let's move yours too." he unbuttoned your pants and slid them down your waist, revealing your [f/c] panties.   
"Fine fine." you kissed him as he took off his pants and the two of you were clad only in underwear.  
"Shall we?" Jean winked and pulled a condom out of his bedside drawer.  
"Impatient are we?" you smiled, "We shall." you pulled off your underwear as he did and he rolled    on the condom. He lifted you up and you hovered inches above his cock.  
"Ready?" he gazed into your [e/c] eyes and you kissed him.  
"Ready." he lowered you down a bit and he was in.  
"Mm [First], you feel so good." he layer you down again without pulling out. You continued to kiss him when you both hit your orgasm.  
"Ah! J-Jean!" you moaned.  
"Fuck!" he screamed as he came inside the condom. You both panted and he slowly pulled out. He tied off the condom and threw it out.   
"Woah." you said.  
"Right?" he pulled the blanket over the two of you.  
"That was..."  
"Amazing." he finished your sentence. You smiled and kissed him again.  
"Exactly."


	5. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadis has the ability to laugh you guys. And Connie told everyone what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter now farewell

"[First]!" Marco raced toward you the next day at school.  
"Hm? What's up Marco?" You asked.  
"Don't just 'what's up' me! Did you and Jean really-"  
"We did."  
"But you just met!"  
"I know."  
"So why did you-"  
"We both wanted it."  
"Oh is that so? He didn't pressure you or anything?" you shook your head.  
"Thank you for being concerned, Marco." you smile. Then walked into Reiner.  
"Ow."  
"You need to get a little taller! I'll just keep running into you otherwise!" He laughed then leaned closer, "Heard you and Jean got a little bit cozy yesterday in his bed."   
"We did...how does everyone know??" you stomped your foot, then remembered how it tapped against the doorframe while Jean was carrying you.  
"Jean told Marco, Connie overheard. Connie is a loudmouth," Bertholdt walked over and mumbled about it to you as well.  
"I swear to god..." you shook your head then walked to class, Jean wasn't there yet, but Ymir was.  
"[First]!! You slut! Banging Kirstein already?" She shouted from across the room and your teacher, the indestructible Keith Shadis dropped the chalk he was holding and snickered into his palm.  
"Ymir!" Krista hit her girlfriends shoulder lightly.  
"Ohh sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to be to obnoxious." She wrapped her arms around Krista and kissed her cheek.  
"Yes we actually did it..." you looked at your teacher who was cracking up now that Jean walked in.  
"H-hey [First]." He walked up to you.  
"Hi Jean..."   
"What's with Shadis? I've never even seen him smile let alone laugh."  
"Ymir talked about what we did last night."  
"And Shadis heard?!" Jean glared at Ymir.  
"He thought it was pretty funny too." you noticed your teacher eavesdropping.  
"It isn't funny! It was a seriously intimate moment!" Jean caught on to the fact that Shadis was still listening.  
"So when is round two?" you asked and your teacher choked on the coffee he was drinking.  
"Anytime you want babe." Jean put his arms around your waist and kissed you devilishly.  
"No--kissing in--the classroom!" Shadis tried to shout but was still choking and laughing.  
You waved at the teacher then pranced to a new seat between Jean and Marco.


End file.
